Forum:La Lutte Pour Presque Rien World Division
So, correct me if I'm wrong, there are eleven members of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. While going over the newly-created Story information for Shrine City, I noticed that the main plot in the first visit revolves around Troisnyxetienne. I was thinking, how does this sound to everyone: each La Lutte member has a world that they specialize in in the plot in the first visit. This would be eleven worlds, not included a beginning and ending world, and maybe a Rendezvous world. This would be a good way to introduce the player to all of the members of La Lutte, as well as perhaps even let them play as a different member in each world. Then, after clearing the first visit, they can play as whoever they want, afterwords and in the second visit. In a way similar to Dissidia Final Fantasy, this would also allow the player to get comfortable with one character to use after first visits to worlds. In the second visit, they can play as any La Lutte member they want, or their custom character if we choose to allow so. We have Shrine City already, we just need ten more worlds if we choose to do this; please leave your comments on this plan below, because it is one that I particularly give my full support. -- 06:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I really like that idea of yours, DTN :D We have some other worlds in the story already and we were working on adding more disney worlds, see the Forum about this. We have a world for Xiggie; The Icy Lands, but it does not have a world plot as of yet... We also have three confirmed new Disney Worlds; Olympus Coliseum, Notre Dame and Powhatan Forest (Pocahontas). Notre Dame has got a plotline (see forum), and I think that Delacroix would be a nice main character for that world. Olympus Coliseum does not have a plot as of yet, but I was thinking (if we use Valxoos as the character there), we can maki the plot being about him trying to prove himself to the others because he is treated like a slave in this world (because he is black), how does that sound? So, then we have a confirmed world for troisnyxetienne, Xiggie and Delacroix. That's 3 down and 8 to go :P :These are just some suggestions on who can be in what world: :Xaelus : Remnant Citadel :Hanx : Powhatan Forest :Xantos : Atlantis (not a confirmed world) :Valxoos : Olympus Coliseum :troisnyxetienne : Shrine City :Xiggie : The Icy Lands :Xahno : Atlantis :Delacroix : Notre Dame :Reignoux : Port Royal (New: Davy Jones) :Xelak :Neverland :Axane : Halloween Town (with an all new doorway to Valentine's Town) :I actually think that we need more worlds that the beginning and end worlds to be not-a-mission world... I think that we should use some of the old original worlds (Radiant Garden, Twilight Town, Castle Oblivion and TWTNW) along with some Disney worlds where you can choose who to play as, even in the first visit (or perhaps there is only one visit...). How does that sound? - Iceboy'' '' 17:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Remanant Citadel won't work for Xaelus unless if there are two visits; otherwise, it breaks the chain, and will give the player no experience as fighting as Xaelus. Also, I like the new worlds, and also Halloween Town for Axane; I think it fits her perfectly. However, you'll need one more world, as you can't have two in Atlantis. Also, as for the slave-black idea... I'm not for it. I can see where you're coming from, but that's going way too much into a racial background for a Kingdom Hearts game, I'd say. Also, what happened the The Land of Dragons!? I love that world! Heh heh. Anyway, what needs to be done is create more unique worlds that haven't yet appeared, perhaps completely original ones such as The Icy Lands and Shrine City. Something that I have definitely noticed about Kingdom Hearts Legacy's development is that you are forgetting a huge part of the Kingdom Hearts series: Final Fantasy! I would love to see a world based on the Final Fantasy series. But, please, not Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy X; those two get way too much credit of all the games. I'd love to see the older games get the spotlight in Kingdom Hearts Legacy. Otherwise, it looks good, aside from my extreme hatred of Neverland characters. Oh well, at least there is no Deep Jungle. -- 07:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed, there will be at least two visits to Remnant Citadel, and then the final visit (with the final battle and such). I actually meant to use Atlantica for either Xantos or Xahno... now I can't remember which one it was :P You sure are right about that racial thing there, but I still think that Valxoos would be a nice character to play in Olympus Coliseum. We are having the Land of Dragons and Agrabah as well. We could move somebody there if that character's creator prefers that better than what I suggested. I actually really wanna sneak Deep Space into KHL :P Final Fantasy, eh? We decided to take the FF things slow since KHL happens years after the original plot of KH. Like, we can't have Leon, Yuffie or Aerith, since they'd be notably older. I actually think that having the older games is not such a god idea... I don't know much about them, but they don't seem to have certain main characters, and we need that, don't we? Anyway, since I've only played FFI, VII and X, I don't know much about the other games, but here is my list of memorable FF characters that are not in FF VII or X (and I want in :P): :::Zidane (FFIX) :::Garnet (FFIX) :::Lightning (FFXIII) :::Snow (FFXIII) :::Oerba (FFXIII) :::Sazh (FFXIII) :::Hope (FFXIII) :::I'd love to have a world dedicated to FFXIII, as I am really liking that story and it's characters :D - Iceboy'' '' 15:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's actually very incorrect; although FF1 and FF3 did not have names for their main characters, main characters with names were used in FF2, FF4 (which is epic love), FF5, and FF6. I think that using characters from games made in an older fashion would provide a nice contrast to the more "up-to-date" elements planned for Kingdom Hearts Legacy. -- 23:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but haven't you noticed; so far, only characters that Nomura created have been introduced to KH! if we keep that, then we can't have FFIV, can we? His first game as a character designer was FFVII, and then FFVIII, and then FFX (and FFX-2) and now he's working on FFXIII and Versus XIII. He was also a character designer for Dissadia, but I don't know if we can use that for anything... except if we use some older characters, then we can use their not-so-8-bit-concept for a better look. I actually think there are two good reasons for keeping the earlier games out of KH; firstly, Nomura is the creator of KH, and he wants to use his characters from FF. I really think that we should do the same. Secondly, the earlier FF games are just too fantasy-ly for KH for my taste... what does everyone else think of this matter? - Iceboy'' '' 14:07, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Xelak in Neverland? He is a bit childish...since I don't know very much about Final Fantasy (I want FFVII, but it's out of stock everywhere, and I'm getting Crystal Chronicles: Crystal Bearers as a late X-Mas present soon) I really can't comment, but it would be nice to see Leon and Cloud. They always seemed badass to me, especially fighting together. Oh, and so this online role-play MMORPG is going to be like Days? Xelak 20:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC)